Kiss from a Rose
by Brian Bloomfield
Summary: After Amy's hopes of ever finding true love in Sonic, someone helps her lift her spirits and find a true companion. Please R&R.


Kiss from a Rose

A Knuckles/Amy Pairing

Written by Brian Bloomfield

Song by Seal

**Amy**

I slowly walked along the edge of Station Square Park, kicking lightly at the stones and dirt on the path in front of me. I have never been...like this. I pull a menthol cigarette out of my purse and light it with the lighter I just bought. You should see it. It's...calming. A light green, swirled slightly with pink all over. I put it away. I don't need calming right now. I want to feel...betrayal...loathing...depression...all emotions I've heard of, but never experienced before tonight. I see light up ahead, so I head towards the center of the park. On the way, I keep thinking of him...of the fury...the _anger..._that was driving him when I walked into his apartment, interrupting him in...a most interesting situation. I still can't believe he did this to me. What is so special about that damn fox anyway? Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think Sonic was gay.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know_

**Knuckles**

I was sitting on a park bench, in station square, with my laptop, doing something highly illegal. It's something I've always wanted to do, though. In the middle of the park you see, is what's called a living water sculpture. Water snakes spray straight up out of holes at the intersection points of hundreds of small squares. The water goes up, and is held in the air by a force field. Very cool. Just the thing for a interesting evening. Not that I'm a criminal, mind you. I just like to have fun. I finish hacking into the computer that controls the water sequencer and begin my own program. Around the water square are 6 radio receivers. Using those, I am going to be able to pinpoint my exact location within the square. I start the program. All the water snakes activate. Two thousand, seven hundred, and thirty-six beams of water fill the air. I walk into the square after clipping my radio transmitter onto my belt. The water beams deactivate directly ahead of me, parting for my entrance. I feel like a king. I continue deeper into the square.

_That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
  
_

**Amy**

I was about 10 feet from entering the square when I saw the sculpture turn on. I was a little surprised at first, but I quickly realized something was wrong. It's wasn't taking shape like it should of. The I see someone head toward it. I recognized it was Knuckles, and I was about to go over and say hello, but I saw him enter the sculpture. I saw the water part for him. I saw his red color reflect back through the water. It was distorted...yet beautiful. It looked cooler then the sculpture ever could have been. Since I wanted to know how he did that, I walked toward the sculpture.

_Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.   
And now that your rose is in bloom.   
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

**Knuckles**

This...this is...amazing. The world looks so peaceful from in here. All anger, hatred...all of it has melted away. Everything looks so serene from inside thousands of gallons of water. Too bad the normal world can't work the same way...wait...is that Amy?

  
_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby   
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.   
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

**Amy**

I see his eyes widen in surprise. I guess he wasn't expecting company. He looked so happy...oh no...I'm going to cry again...

_  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,_

**Knuckles**

She's crying...I...I should...

_   
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.   
A light hits the gloom on the grey,_

Knuckles slowly walked over to where Amy was, near his computer. Since he walked outside the radar, the water shut off. She looked at him with a glisten in her eyes that gave away the tears in her eyes. He smiled sadly at her.

"Want to sit down and talk about it?" Knuckles suggested. Amy nodded. They walked over to the bench and Knuckles moved his laptop so they could sit down. They sat there a few minutes until Amy pulled out her cigarettes. Trying to start conversation, he asked for one, and she complied. They sat there a moment longer, smoking in silence, until she threw her half-smoked cigarette to the ground in disgust.

"Did you know Sonic was gay?" She asked Knuckles pointedly. His mouth dropped open slightly in shock. She nodded her head to his unasked question. "Me neither. Just found out today. I walked in on him and Tails." She chuckled a little. "Man, was he pissed! Went off yelling at me, shoving me out the door." She paused to light another cigarette. "But was really got to me was the smug look Tails gave to me, as if to say, 'Haha, He's all mine.'"

Knuckles put his cigarette out and continued to listen to Amy.

"I just wish I knew if he really hates me. That's one of the things he said to me on my way out..."

Knuckles sighed. "He just wasn't the one for you Amy. Eventually you'll get over it, even if you don't want to." She nodded slowly.

"I know, it's just that right now...it hurts so much..."

Knuckles thought for a moment more, then turned toward his bag. He still had another radio transmitter.

_   
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose   
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose   
...been kissed by a rose on the grey_

Knuckles turned back toward Amy. "How did you like my little water trick?" She smiled, remembering how cool it looked when he was inside the water.

"It was...beautiful." Knuckles smiled and pulled his computer onto his lap and began to type. He finished and closed the laptop. He handed the transmitter to Amy. 

"Pin that on your dress." Amy looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" Knuckles smiled at her, soothing her.

"We're going to go dancing."

_  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain!_

Knuckles hit a key on his computer and the water fountain started back up. Amy just looked at him confused. He smiled gently at her.

"It'll make you feel better." Knuckles held out his hand. She hesitated for a moment, then smiled back and took his hand. He led her out to the middle of the fountain and the music started from the PA system in the park. 

_   
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah   
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

Knuckles pulled her close to him, placing one hand on her lower back. She hesitated.

"I don't know how to dance Knuckles…" She whispered to him, looking down at her shoes, feeling stupid.

He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Don't worry, just follow me along. It's easy."

Knuckles placed his right foot away from his body and moved his entire body in that direction. Amy followed. Knuckles repeated this movement in the other direction and Amy followed after a short delay. Deciding to keep it simple, Knuckles just let their dance glide like that for a moment. 

"Knuckles, how can someone like Sonic be filled with hate and anger?" Knuckles shook his head softly.

"He fills some very big shoes."

Knuckles then surprised Amy by spinning her under his arm and resuming their previous motion. This time, Amy got closer to Knuckles, laying her head on his broad chest.

Amy closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. The music flowed from the laptop sweetly, filling the night with it's melody of love.

Knuckles smiled down at Amy.

"Comfortable, Amy? Not that I'm complaining. It can get very lonely on the island…"

She lifted her head off of her chest and looked Knuckles deep into his eyes, looked at his very soul. In that instant, he understood. She was meant for him and he was meant for her. Nothing else mattered.

_  
Baby,   
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you_

_Stranger it feels, yeah  
  
_

He kissed her deeply. The music twinkled to a stop, leaving the night deadly quiet. 

_Now that your rose is in bloom,   
A light hits the gloom on the grey.   
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah_

Amy pulled slowly backwards from the kiss. Knuckles looked into her shimmering eyes.

"Marry me." He begged of her.

She only smiled gently at him, and that was all of an answer he needed. He kissed her again.

_  
And now that your rose is in bloom   
A light hits the gloom on the grey   
Now that your rose is in bloom,   
A light hits the gloom on the grey._   
  


**Six Months Later**

Sonic woke up to a pounding sound on his apartment door. He flung his blanket off of himself and went to answer the door. Behind him, Tails curled up inside the extra blankets.

"Who the fuck is Cop-Knocking at 8:30 in the morning!?" Sonic huffed as he pulled the door open. Knuckles and Amy were standing outside.

Sonic sighed. "Amy, I thought I had finally gotten rid of you." In one motion Knuckles was inside the apartment and had Sonic pinned to the wall by his throat. Amy silently closed the door behind them.

"Sonic, I am normally a rational person." Knuckles dropped the hedgehog to the floor. "But don't talk to my wife that way."

Sonic was about to charge the echidna when Knuckles words hit him. His jaw dropped. "Your wife?"

Knuckles shot daggers toward the hedgehog. "Yes, Sonic, my wife. My companion. Which brings me to the point of my visit. Ames and I are leaving, and we just wanted to tell you something before we left." Amy and Knuckles looked dead-panned at Sonic.

"We hate you, too."

Knuckles and Amy opened the door and left. After a moment of disbelief, Sonic went back to bed, curling up under the blankets next to Tails.

"Who was that?" Tails asked, half-asleep.

Sonic shrugged. "No one, baby. No one at all."

THE END

FINI


End file.
